Jatuh
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Ketika manik seteduh pepohonan itu menatapnya lebih dari sepersekian detik, Sasuke menemukan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam. [au sasusaku fanfiction]


_Setidaknya jikalau engkau jatuh, cobalah untuk menggapai apa yang bisa menahanmu agar tidak menyentuh dasarnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Jatuh semakin dalam..._

* * *

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
**

* * *

**Jatuh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terkesiap takkala menemukan sepasang _onyx_ menatapnya lebih dari dua menit tiga puluh tiga detik. Dan Sakura tidak membiarkan detik ke tiga puluh empat menjadi bagian dari aksi bukan-uchiha-_style_- itu berlanjut.

"Apa?"

Alisnya terkangkat bingung. Menghampirinya dan menanyainya terang-terangan merupakan keputusan tersulit dari rentetan opsi yang telah gadis musim semi itu pilih. Dan entah mengapa, ia tidak berniat untuk mengindahkannya sama sekali. Melihat dari berbagai pilihan yang mungkin diambil, seharusnya masa-bodoh tak luput dari aksi yang lebih dari delapan puluh tujuh persen diiyakan oleh anggota tubuhnya.

Tapi, mengapa?

Uchiha Sasuke mendongak beberapa senti ketika menemukan helaian merah muda menari-nari di hadapannya. Menemukan garis-garis kebingungan yang terukir di balik panjang pendek poni (yang mungkin iya), menutupi kening putihnya. Sasuke menemukannya, tapi ia tidak melewatkan kedua manik klorofil yang memahat rupanya semakin cemerlang.

"Apa?"

Dan lagi, bibir mungil berbalut beningnya _lipgloss_ itu kembali terbuka. Memperdengarkan deratan kata, yang lagi sama, dan tertuju pada eksistensi yang sama.

Seharusnya ruang kelas ini tidak begitu sepi. Mengingat kurang dari lima menit bel masuk akan kembali berdentang. Jarak antara kantin ataupun atap sekolah dengan ruang kelas bukanlah faktor yang menjadi alasan untuk tiba lebih lama lima menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Kalau bukan karena malas dan jengah untuk menghadapi para _sensei_.

_Onyx_ itu berkedip dua kali dan Sakura dengan kedipan dan helaan yang kesekian kali masih setia berdiri di hadapannya. Menunggu jawaban dan Sasuke tidak yakin hening merupakan jawaban yang gadis itu harapkan. Jadi, Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Hn?"

Bisa dibilang itu merupakan pertanyaan, tapi nadanya yang terkesan datar seakan mengubah keberadaannya menjadi helaan. Namun, Sakura tidak begitu tidak mengerti Sasuke. Dua tahun menepati ruang yang sama dalam menuntut ilmu, membuat ia terlalu terbiasa dengan minimnya kosakata (yang terkadang ngambang) dilontarkan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa dari tadi Sasuke-_kun_ melihat kearahku terus?"

Ketika manik seteduh pepohonan itu menatapnya lebih dari sepersekian detik, Sasuke menemukan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam. Namun, ia enggan bergerak barang sesenti. Seperti menemukan tempat yang tepat. Sasuke tak ingin melewatkannya walau sesaat. Katakan saja ia terperangkap.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mungkin jika suara merdu itu tidak memanggil namanya Sasuke akan tenggelam semakin dalam. Dan mungkin, pikirannya tidak akan begitu jernih untuk melakukan sesuatu di detik selanjutnya. Sasuke berterimakasih kepada Sakura. Terimakasih karena masih memberikan waktu bagi Sasuke untuk merangkai deretan kosakata romantis yang akan ia bungkus rapi untuk tanggal delapan di bawah pohon Sakura di belakang sekolahnya tiga hari yang akan datang.

Jadi, untuk saat ini, biarkan Sasuke berbohong.

"Aku tidak menatapmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang melihat keluar jendela."

Seketika itu juga Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku tempatnya tadi duduk. Dan benar saja, Sakura menemukan jendela di samping tempatnya duduk. Sakura menunduk, semburat kemerahan tergores di sana dan Sasuke tak memungkiri ia menyukainya.

"Ah _gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura sempat salah tingkah sesaat sebelum ia meminta maaf kepada lelaki itu, kemudian berbalik pergi ke tempat duduknya semula.

Sasuke melihat punggung dengan juntaian merah muda itu semakin menjauh dan ia menemukan dirinya kembali jatuh.

...jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada diri_nya._

.

.

.

***The End***

* * *

Buat yang nungguin chap 2 **Daisuki Senpai! **maap, ga bisa update cepat, selera humor saya kembali drop, dan benih-benih galau(?) kembali bermekaran.  
Jadinya malah epep beginian hehehehe  
Oke, sekian bacotan saya, bai bai~

**Pontianak, 9 Maret 2014.**


End file.
